A Pequena Detetive e o Misterioso Caso das Barbies
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Aqui temos a continuação de " A hora e a vez de Catherine Willows" Temos o pessoal de CSI de volta bem como Howard, a bochechuda bebê Robin, agora com 8 anos, transformada na menina bochechuda, Robin, uma verdadeira CSI mirim. Conheceremos ainda Ryan e Theo. Robin age como investigadora na escola e na vizinhança, seguindo os passos dos pais.
1. Chapter 1

A menina bochechuda, Robin é uma verdadeira CSI mirim. Conheceremos ainda Ryan e Theo. Robin age como investigadora na escola e na vizinhança, seguindo os passos dos pais.

Disclaimer : Os personagens de CSI, não me pertencem.

Shiper: GSR, Cath/Howard, muito embora, as crianças apareçam mais do que eles.

1ª Capítulo: Os irmãos

- Ai,ai, mamãe! Está me machucando!

- É porque você não para quieta, Robin!- Disse Sara, desacorçoada com o cabelo da menina.

Robin nascera com adoráveis cachinhos, que conforme ela foi crescendo, foram dando lugar a um cabelo de estopa, resistente a qualquer coisa. Sara não se conformava que a filha houvesse pego o pior dos dois, e assim tivesse aquele cabelo horroroso, que ela tentava manter liso a todo custo, prendendo bem puxado num rabo de cavalo ou trançando-o bem apertado.

A menina insistia em usar os cabelos longos, o que piorava as coisas. Toda a vez que lavava os cabelos era aquele inferno: criança chorando e mãe irritada. Nesse momento, a campainha tocou. Sara berrou para cima:

- Ryan! Ryan!

Um menino gordinho apareceu no alto da escada.

- O que foi, mãe?

- A campainha está tocando, atende pra mim, por favor? Estou ocupada com sua irmã! Tome cuidado!

- E a Jane?

- Ela não está. Você poderia me fazer este favor?

O menino resmungou um "ok" e desceu, se encaminhando para a porta. O menino tinha seis anos e as feições de Sara, embora o corpo fosse de Grissom. Era o irmão mais novo de Robin, e veio depois de uma conversa séria, entre Sara e Grissom, sobre a necessidade da menina ter uma companhia.

Não seria bom para ela, crescer sozinha. Então veio Ryan; um gordinho garoto, inteligente, afável, com os mesmos olhos castanhos e os dentinhos separados de Sara.

Ryan apesar de ser um menino esperto, podia se considerar uma criança normal. O mesmo não se podia dizer de Robin, agora com oito anos. Sara estava muito preocupada com o estilo de Robin. A menina levava o cargo de investigação, muito sério, não como uma brincadeira, como devia ser, mas como uma obrigação.

Robin estava sempre sisuda, rindo muito raramente. Grissom via com olhos benevolentes, as esquisitices da filha. Sara, no entanto, não gostava disso, nem um pouco. Ele dizia que a menina era a cara dela. Ela se irritava, e respondia:

- Mas eu fiquei assim na maturidade. Robin é assim, desde pequena. Quando criança, eu era risonha! E você? Como era em criança?

- Eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar!

Sara rolou os olhos. "Pronto! Já vai começar! Sem dúvida, Robin saiu ao pai"! Não conseguia imaginá-lo como uma criança comum! Aliás, NÃO conseguia, por mais que tentasse ver o marido, criança; qualquer que fosse...

Sara ouviu um escarcéu na sala: aquela algazarra toda, só poderia ser provocada por Catherine, a quem os anos não deixaram mais discreta. Sara gritou:

- Ei, Cath,estamos no quintal, junte-se a nós!

Logo a cabeça loira de Catherine apareceu na porta. Robin aproveitou uns segundos de distração da mãe e pulou na direção da madrinha.

- Como vai minha afilhada favorita?

- Tia Cath, sou sua única afilhada!

- Querida, não é assim que se recebe um elogio. Céus, esta menina parece cada vez mais com Grissom! – Catherine fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

- Pois é... - limitou-se a dizer Sara. - E Theo, não veio com você?


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capítulo: Theo

Theo era um menino loiro, de olhos azuis e cara de chorão, filho adotivo do casal Simmons. Catherine sabia que o marido gostava de Robin; e viu como o nascimento de Ryan deixou-o aguado. Fora de hora, para ser mãe optou por adotar uma criança. Primeiro para agradar Howard; depois ficou encantada com aquele menino doce e carinhoso, que era Theo.

Adotou-o já com dois anos porque ia levar alguns anos, até conseguirem um bebê e ela não queria esperar mais. Howard queria, porque queria pôr-lhe o nome de Theodore, que Catherine abominava. Uma vez, indagou:

- Era o nome de seu pai, Howie?

- Meu pai, chamava-se George! – Olhava para a esposa, como se ela estivesse cometendo uma terrível heresia. - Gosto do nome por causa de Theodore Roosevelt! - Em sua opinião, um grande homem, e sempre sonhara em pôr esse nome num filho!

Ela sorriu meio amarelo (ser casada com um professor de história é fogo!), e apesar de alguns protestos, o garoto foi renomeado como Theodore George Simmons. Felizmente para Catherine, só o chamavam de Theo e ela se esquecia que tinha um Theodore em casa. Sara que andava muito gaiata, naqueles dias, disse-lhe:

- Podia ser muito pior; ele poderia ter se encantado com um egípcio ou grego... Poderíamos estar na frente de um Ptolomeu ou Aristóteles... - e Sara riu da cara desolada da amiga.

Theo gostava muito de música. Aos seis anos, o menino já tinha aulas de piano, com a professora Whitman, que tinha os ouvidos e o coração doendo, com o martelar de alunos, que não tinham nenhuma identidade com o piano. Iam em frente, porque os pais insistiam em vê-los como Mozartz e não, horrorosos como eram.

Catherine nunca pensou em ter um músico na família, mas o filho seria o que bem quisesse, ela e o marido incentivariam. Ryan não decidira por nada, era inteligente, vivo, mas não apresentava nenhum dom especial

Era muito amigo de Theo e sempre que possível, estavam juntos. Ajudavam Robin nas investigações, formavam sua "equipe", mas não compartilhavam de sua obsessão. Queriam apenas brincar!Respeitavam a menina, e intuíam que ela era mais esperta que eles dois. Faziam o que ela lhes pedia, mas não entendiam metade do que ela dizia.

- Outra vez, Cath, não trouxe Theo? – Perguntou Sara, novamente.

- Sim, ele subiu tão depressa atrás do seu filho, que até eu falar: "não corram nas escadas!", creio que eles já estavam no quarto de Ryan!

-Acostume-se Cath! Eles não são como nós: parece que têm rodinhas nos pés!

Catherine sorriu e perguntou se tinha café. Sara respondeu que tinha na cozinha e pediu, por favor, que a amiga lhe trouxesse uma xícara também. Nem bem acabou de falar e os meninos passaram, pelas duas mulheres quase as derrubando.

- O que foi que eu falei? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Aonde os mocinhos vão com tanta pressa?

- Vamos jogar bola aqui no quintal. Podemos, não, mamãe?

- Sim, mas para que tanta pressa? – Indagou Sara.

- É que queremos aproveitar para jogar um pouco, antes de tio Howard chegar!

Robin correu até a porta da cozinha, de onde Catherine vinha trazendo duas xícaras de café. A menina acercou-se da loira e perguntou:

- É verdade, o que os meninos estão dizendo? Que o padrinho vem aqui hoje?

- É, meu bem! Ele vem jogar Playstation com vocês e comer pizza!

- Oba!- Gritou a menina, e Catherine não soube se todo aquele entusiasmo era pela vinda do seu marido, pela pizza, pelo vídeo game, ou tudo junto!

- Então Howard virá aqui hoje? - Perguntou Sara, depois de tomar um gole de café.

- Sim, e já deve estar chegando! Me disse que viria assim que acabassem as aulas...

- É o que Gil sempre fala, mas sempre tem um motivo para se atrasar... Mas é bom que Howard venha, assim ajudará Gil, com as crianças. Hoje é a folga de Jane, você sabe...

- Bem, não espere muito, pois Howard é outro crianção. Não sei se ajudará muito...

Sara revirou os olhos, conformada. Após mais um gole de café, declarou:

- Homens... Não crescem nunca...

Robin prestava atenção, nos dois meninos. Theo lançava uma bolinha, que Ryan pegava em sua luva de couro. Robin não achava graça nisso! Depois de alguns minutos explodiu, imitando a mãe. Mesmo olhar crítico; mesma ruga da testa, igual tom de voz.

- Meninos... Não crescem nuca!

Catherine riu: a afilhada estava muito engraçada, imitando Sara. Ela virou-se para amiga.

- A gente vive falando que ela é parecida com Grissom e esquece que ela é parecida com você também!

- É natural: é minha filha, com quem vai se parecer? Com a vizinha?- Perguntou Sara, enquanto terminava seu café.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Ah, você entendeu! – disse a loira confusa.

- Sim, entendi! – Disse Sara sorrindo.

Sara pegou a filha por trás, abraçou-a, beijou-a e apertou-a. Conseguiu um riso da menina, o que era uma raridade, naquele rostinho tão sério.

- Mas o papai não é assim, né, mamãe? – Perguntou a menina, sem fôlego.

- Assim como?

- Você sabe... crianção.

Sara fez uma pausa dramática, antes de responder à filha, que tinha dois faroletes azuis, perscrutadores, focados nela. Era nessas horas, que ela ficava mais parecida com. o pai: era difícil fugir desse olhar.

- Infelizmente, filha, ele não foge à regra: é uma criança grande!, Mas nós o amamos, mesmo assim.

A menina fez um biquinho, como o pai.


	3. Chapter 3

3º Capítulo: Robin e como nasceu sua mania

Quando bebê, Robin era muito séria e costumava escanear as pessoas, com seus imensos olhos. Assim sendo, Howard começou a brincar com ela desde pequenina, chamando-a de "detetive".

Ela adorava o pai, e prestava muita atenção em absolutamente tudo que ele falava. Aprendeu muita coisa, só de ouvir ele falar. Começou a ficar fascinada, com tudo que se referia à investigação.

Aos seis anos, Grissom lhe deu uma enorme lupa, da qual ela não se desgrudava. Ela ficava sempre olhando uma folha, bichinhos ou digitais. A mãe e Catherine percebendo seu interesse em investigações incentivaram-na, trazendo do CSI, pincel, pó para digitais, saquinhos para pôr evidências, etc.

Ela gostava muito de fuçar o que acontecia no bairro e na escola; assim descobriu o que aconteceu com o pássaro da Sra. Smudsen; quem colocou bombinhas no assento da Srta. Mansfield, professora do segundo ano, e assim por diante.

Em breve, muita gente pedia a sua ajuda, quer para achar quem quebrou a vidraça da Sra. Onkmoney até quem fez a malvadeza de rabiscar a boneca favorita de Sissy.

Em pouco tempo, porém, as mães começaram a olhar feio para ela, pois seus anjinhos eram vistos pela vizinhança, como facínoras mirins, e não como crianças que faziam peraltices, precisando de um corretivo e só.

Era a respeito disso que Sara batia de frente com Grissom, que não entendia ou fazia não entender a situação. Toda a vez que ela entrava nesse assunto, ele tomava o partido da menina.

- Ora, Sara, acho que ela é muito integra, não deixando de lado as evidências.. O que você queria? Que ela fosse desonesta e manipulasse as provas?

- Claro que não – ela se apressava em responder – mas, pelo amor de Deus, Gil, ela tem só oito anos! Eu gostaria que ela não levasse as coisas, tão a ferro e fogo!

- Bobagem! Ela será uma grande CSI. - Ele dizia, todo orgulhoso.

- Pois eu preferiria que ela aproveitasse mais, a sua infância, e não se enfronhasse tão cedo, no mundo dos crimes.

- Quem diz que ela não aproveita?

- O jeito dela é muito sério: ela não se diverte. O Ryan a ajuda, você sabe, e para ele, tudo é uma grande brincadeira...

- JÁ falamos sobre isso, querida! Cada um é cada um e tem a sua própria personalidade.

- Eu sei, mas... Será que é demais uma mãe querer que apreciem seus filhos?

Grissom olhava para a mulher, condoído. Não queria que ela tivesse sequer, um pinguinho de sofrimento, fosse lá pelo que fosse. Trouxe-a para junto de si, beijou seus cabelos amorosamente encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito e perguntou baixinho:

- E quem não está apreciando Robin?

- As outras mães! Eu as entendo, sabe? Se olhassem para Ryan como um criminoso, por ter quebrado uma vidraça, com sua bola de beisebol, eu também olharia feio...

- Você acha que ela é assim pela situação traumática, que você passou na gestação dela?

- Que situação traumática, querido? – Perguntou com o jeito mais inocente do mundo.

- Você sabe... Por eu não estar ao seu lado...- Ele tinha na voz, traços de decepção e arrependimento.

Sara adorava que esse assunto volta e meia fosse citado e ele se mostrasse arrependido. Ela minimizava o assunto, mas no fundo sentia-se feliz.

- Que bobagem, amor! O Dr. Harris achou minha gravidez de Robin, excelente. E eu tive muito apoio e ajuda de todos.

- Mas ainda assim eu não estava aqui... - E outra vez ela ouvia a voz lamuriosa dele.

- Não, mas recompensou lindamente, quando eu esperava Ryan.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa...

-Não, não é..- E beijou-o com carinho. - Mas não se importe, não é porisso que Robin é do jeito que é...

Mas pelo jeito, Grissom tinha algo a falar. Continuou:

- Em Berkeley, pesquisas apontam, que estatisticamente...

- Gil, me recuso a ver nossos filhos como números impessoais, em alguma pesquisa! –Cortou-o antes que ele lhe expusesse um monte de números vazios, como era seu costume.

Como ela ficasse linda, assim brava e para evitar uma possível briga, ele tampou sua boca com um beijo, daqueles de tirar o fôlego. Ela calou-se e amoleceu toda...

Sara levou a mão à boca. Ryan puxava sua saia e gritava frenético:

- Mamãe! MÃE! Está sonhando? A campainha...

Sara saiu do seu torpor e ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Está tocando há muito tempo, filho?

- Há um tempinho sim! Estava pensando no papai?

- Por quê Ryan?

- Porque quando estão pensando, um no outro, fazem essas caras de bobos e ficam como se estivessem dormindo. – Respondeu o menino inocentemente.

Sara se recompôs e foi atender a porta. Estivera recordando uma conversa com o marido, de dois dias atrás, na cama e não tinha acabado no beijo... Sentiu o vermelhão subindo ao seu rosto: precisava tomar cuidado, agora as crianças estavam crescendo.

Na cozinha, as crianças estavam conversando.

- Meus pais fazem igual! - Dizia o Theo, ao amiguinho Ryan. - Você, Robin, que gosta de mistérios, decifre este.

- Assim que eu souber, conto para vocês.

- Pais... São todos iguais... – Reclamou Ryan, balançando a cabeça.

Sara abriu a porta e atendeu um sorridente Howard.

- Olá, Howard, Gil ainda não chegou!

- Ainda não chegou? A que horas ele chega? – Indagou Howard, olhando o relógio.

Sara deu de ombros e disse ao compadre para ir à cozinha, que o pessoal estava todo lá. Howard foi até lá e quase caiu, com a algazarra do conjunto de crianças, que felizes com a presença dele, quase o derrubaram.

- Calma! Tem Howard para todo mundo! – E sorria, adorando tudo aquilo.

Catherine entrou na cozinha, com copos numa bandeja:

- Espero que você não se incomode, Sara; dei refresco para esses diabinhos sedentos!

A outra jogou um "ok" desatento a Catherine, porque ouvira já um carro estacionar lá fora. E não se enganara, porque pouco depois Grissom entrava em casa.

- Queridos cheguei!


	4. Chapter 4

4º Capítulo: Quando os homens são mais crianças que as crianças...

Grissom adorava lecionar e gostava muito de seus alunos. Mas se havia algo, que o fazia extremamente feliz era voltar todos os dias, para casa. Pensar em ter aquelas crianças adoráveis, chamando-o de pai e se pendurando, em seu pescoço, era o máximo para ele. Pensar em ter nos braços, a única mulher, que amara de verdade, e continuava a amar com a mesma intensidade, após tantos anos, punha os cabelinhos de seu pescoço em pé.

Aquela tarde não foi diferente; as crianças recepcionaram ruidosamente o pai, adicionados de Theo. Sara foi à sala, beijou o marido e disse-lhe que os Simmons, estavam lá.

Grissom foi até a cozinha e deu um forte abraço no amigo. Soube que Howard ia ajudá-lo a tomar conta das crianças e ficou contente. Sara tratou de pôr um balde de água fria no assunto.

- Nada de se grudarem nos joysticks e se esquecerem das crianças! Não se esqueçam que vocês são os adultos e estão no comando... e não o contrário!- Falou Sara muito séria...

- Claro, Sara! Até parece que somos crianças! – Grissom melindrou-se.

- E as crianças têm que estar na cama às nove. Nem nove e quinze, nem nove e meia: nove horas, Gil!

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- E você esteja em casa a esta hora para pôr o Theo na cama! - Disse Catherine ao marido.

- Está bem, querida! Não se preocupa: está tudo sob controle!

Era o que Sara temia. Toda a vez que ela ouvia esta frase, NADA estava sob controle. Enfim, ela e Catherine saíram para trabalhar.

- Mulheres... - resmungou Grissom ao fechar a porta. - Tratam a gente como imprestáveis...

- É o que somos às vezes... – completou Howard de bom humor.

Grissom deu-lhe razão, balançando a cabeça. Howard perguntou se não tinha nada pela molhar a goela. Grissom arrumando as coisas pra jogarem, pediu para ele pegar cerveja na geladeira. Devia ter, porque Sara nunca deixava faltar.

Howard voltou com um monte de latinhas. Abriu uma e deu para Grissom. Pegou outra pra si. Tinham quatro joysticks, então alguém ficaria de fora. Grissom disse que ele ficaria. Howard protestou; não seria só ele de adulto, na brincadeira. Como os meninos não se decidissem e olhassem aguados para a tela da TV, Robin resolveu-se. Disse que ficaria de fora.

- Tem certeza, detetive? Podemos nos revezar...

- Tenho, padrinho nem gosto muito de games, afinal...

Os quatro começaram a jogar, os grandes muito competitivos. Os pais pressionaram os filhos, que na verdade só queriam brincar. As crianças acabaram desistindo dos games e foram brincar de outra coisa; deixando os adultos se engalfinharem.

Às oito horas as crianças estavam famintas, e Ryan perguntou ao pai, que estava empolgado com o jogo.

- Papai, a que horas vamos jantar? Estamos com fome!

- Eu vou pedir! Um momento!

Levantou-se e foi meio cambaleando até o telefone. Sentiu-se um pouco perdido. Perguntou aflito, onde estavam seus óculos.

- Estão na sua cara, papai. – Falou Robin, com sua voz grave.

- Estão mesmo! – Howard gargalhava. - Esses óculos são pra perto ou pra longe?

- Perto. Deve ser porisso, que eu enxergava tão mal! – Respondeu Grissom, limpando os óculos.

- Deixe, papai, que eu faço isto! – Disse Robin, que estava com fome e queria comer, antes de ficar senil.

- Tem certeza, Robin?

- Ora, papai! Que mistério tem isso?- A menina procurou um papel perto do telefone, onde Sara tinha escrito, o telefone da pizzaria.

Achou-o, teclou, e imitou diretinho o jeito que vira a mãe fazer, inúmeras vezes, ordenando as pizzas e dando seu endereço. Grissom olhava para ela maravilhado. Ela estava muito parecida com Sara; mesmo jeito, mesma voz rouca, mesmo ar voluntarioso...

Foi outra vez se sentar perto do amigo Howard. Tornou a se empolgar com o jogo e Howard deu-lhe outra lata de cerveja. Vinte minutos mais tarde, Robin atendeu o rapaz da pizza, pagou e deu a gorjeta, direitinho. Se Grissom estivesse em condições, teria de novo se orgulhado da filha.

Mas, ele estava sentado no sofá agarrado ao joystick, com o resto de concentração que ainda tinha, focada no jogo! E não viu nada a sua volta.

Eram nove e vinte e cinco, quando tendo uma inesperada calmaria no laboratório, Sara resolveu telefonar para casa, para ver como as coisas estavam indo. Os rapazes tinham ido atender uma ocorrência e as duas mulheres, estavam tranqüilas, processando evidências.

- Alô, Grissom?

- Sim, é ele falando, quem é?

- Como, quem está falando?- Já começava a se formar uma ruga, em sua testa, - Sara, não reconhece mais a minha voz?

- Sara? Ela não está!

Era caso para rir, mas ela não riu. "Aquilo" em sua testa começou a pulsar. Ela teve um mau pressentimento. A fala do marido estava estranha.

- Por que estaria te telefonando, se estivesse aí?

Grissom não soube responder e calou-se no aparelho um momento para poder pensar. O quê, aquela mulher queria dele? No outro lado da linha, Sara estava cada vez mais agitada

- Gil, você está bem? E as crianças, já estão dormindo?

-CRIANÇAS? Que crianças?

Sara quase deixou o fone cair...

.


	5. Chapter 5

5º Capítulo: Lata de Cerveja X Crianças

Catherine, pressentindo algo, levantou-se de sua mesa e acercou-se da amiga.

- SEUS FILHOS, nossos filhos, Gil. Onde estão eles?- Perguntou Sara, contendo-se para não brigar com ele.

- Ah, esses? Não sei! Estavam aqui agora mesmo e aquele garotinho loiro...

- Theo?

- Isso!

- Gil, o Howard ainda está aí?

- Sim.

- Ele está melhor que você? Coloque-o no aparelho.

Sara ouviu um barulho de vozes. Ao seu lado, de cara feia, Catherine ficava lhe pedindo o telefone. Queria falar com o marido. Sara passou o fone para ela.

- Howard? O que você está fazendo aí, ainda?

- Sabe o que é querida, eu acabei me distraindo com o jogo. Vou agora...

- O que se passa com Gil? Não está sabendo onde estão as crianças!

- Bem, há um monte de latinhas de cerveja na mesinha de centro... Ele fica tonto com pouca coisa...

- Howard! O Gil não agüenta bebida! Ele logo fica tonto!

- E agora você me diz isso?

- Quanto ele bebeu?

- Bom isso eu não sei! Era preciso contar a pilha de latinhas...

- Tudo bem! Já entendi: ele está bêbado...

- Eu não diria isso; bêbado é uma palavra muito forte... Ele está só um pouco alterado...

- Sei... A ponto de perder as crianças!

- Que exagero, Cath! Ninguém perdeu ninguém... – a voz dele demonstrava aborrecimento – Grissom subiu e já as achou. Estão todas bem...

Catherine pôs a mão no bocal do aparelho, e transmitiu as novidades para Sara, que abalada ainda, sentara-se na cadeira da chefe, pois suas pernas estavam bambas.

- Homens... Vê se a gente pode deixá-los, em nosso lugar?Ficam um pouco sozinhos e já fazem bobagem! – Resmungava Sara.

- Vou pegar Theo e vou para casa... Quantas latinhas você bebeu, Howard?

- Pra ser sincero, não sei! – Ele respondeu olhando aquela pilha de latinhas vazias, tentando se lembrar, quantas eram suas.

- NÃO IMPORTA!Fique aí! Vou sair mais cedo e pego vocês. Seja bonzinho e me espere!

- Que bobagem querida, estou bem! Posso perfeitamente levar o Theo para casa!

- NÃO SE ATREVA a dirigir um veículo com meu filho dentro, Howard Byron Simmons.

- Mas...

-Nem tente discutir, que você não tem razão!

- Sim querida!

No andar de cima, Grissom foi atraído pela luz acesa, no quarto de Ryan. Encostou-se no batente e ficou olhando para as crianças, que sentadinhas no chão, pareciam se divertir com um jogo convencional.

Enterneceu-se ao olhar para os filhos. Com aquela idade, não pensava em ter filhos. Depois de tê-los, contudo, não concebia sua vida sem aquelas duas criaturinhas.

Ryan apesar da pouca idade o acompanhava aos jogos de beisebol, e demais esportes. Quando não iam aos estádios, assistiam juntos à TV.

Robin ia atrás dele o tempo todo, e com seus grandes e curiosos olhos azuis, fazia um monte de perguntas e "bebia" suas palavras. Ele sentia e gostava da admiração cega que a menina tinha por ele. Ele já havia sentido esse mesmo olhar de uma garota, Sara Sidle, em São Francisco, anos antes...

Apesar de estar com a cabeça pesada e ver tudo em dobro, aproximou-se das crianças e perguntou suavemente:

- O que estão fazendo aí, amiguinhos?

- Estamos jogando Banco Imobiliário, papai, - respondeu Ryan – e pra variar, sua filha está dando uma "limpa! em nós dois!

- É verdade, tio Grissom, Robin é muito boa em jogos de tabuleiro! - Exclamou Theo que tinha uma grande admiração pela menina. Um gênio para ele.

Robin deveria nessa hora sorrir ou agradecer ao menos, mas não fez nada disso: não tinha costume de afastar-se do foco de sua atenção, que naquele momento era o jogo.

Grissom não achava nada de errado com a filha, agora tonto, menos ainda. Ele tinha um grande orgulho da filha. Achava que a menina era muito inteligente e fazia vista grossa para tudo que ela fazia.

Às duas horas, Catherine e Sara vieram embora, deixando Nick encarregado, com a recomendação de a qualquer coisa, ligasse para a supervisora. As duas chegaram em casa e, acharam Howard dormitando no sofá. Catherine acordou o marido, e ao indagar sobre Theo, soube que o filho estava dormindo com Ryan.

Subiram os três o mais silenciosamente possível. Howard pegou o filho, que dormia placidamente ao lado do amigo. Não precisava tanto cuidado, porque Ryan tinha um sono tão pesado, quanto o pai; nem uma britadeira acordaria o menino. De fato, quando Howard retirou Theo, Ryan virou-se para outro lado e, continuou dormindo. Sara depositou um beijo em sua cabeça e ajeitou suas cobertas.

Theo abriu sonolentamente os olhinhos e viu a mãe.

- Oi mamãe! Já é hora de acordar?

- Não, pode dormir sossegado, que ainda é cedo! – Falou Catherine.

O menino se ajeitou no colo do pai e voltou a dormir. Sara fez sinal, para Catherine ir descendo, que ela iria em seguida. Entrou no quarto de Robin, pé-ante-pé. Precaução inútil, pois a menina, tinha o sono leve como ela,e já a esperava com seus dois faroletes azuis bem abertos.

- Acordamos você meu anjo?- Perguntou Sara, envolvendo em seus longos braços, a menina de pijaminha dos Flintstones.

- Não se importe com isso! Mamãe, não consigo dormir...

- O que foi, meu bem, alguma dor?- Aflita a mãe quase sufocava a criança.

- Não, é que estou preocupada com você e papai...

- Preocupada?... Conosco?...- e a ruga na testa de Sara já se formara.


	6. Chapter 6

6º capítulo :A Ressaca

- Por quê, meu anjo?

- Por causa do que aconteceu hoje...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Robin; esse é um assunto para os adultos resolverem. - Sara abraçou a filha com mais força, quase sufocando-a.

A menina soltou-se um pouco dos braços da mãe, fez uma pausa e cravou seus olhões súplices em Sara.

-Mamãe, não brigue com o papai! Ele não teve culpa e nada nos aconteceu! Ele já se sentirá mal amanhã, por ter sido irresponsável. Se bem conheço o papai, ele irá se recriminar por isto, mais do que se pudéssemos dizer qualquer coisa!

- Vou pensar nisso! Agora pra cama, mocinha, que já passou e muito da hora de dormir!

- Por favor, mamãe, prometa!

Sara não sabia negar nada a Robin, quando ela ficava séria e punha aqueles enormes olhos nela. Era como se ela visse o Grissom- supervisor, novamente.

- Está bem eu prometo!- Sabia que se não dissesse isso, a filha não lhe daria sossego.

Beijou a filha, desejou "boa noite", apagou a luz e foi ver como estava o marido, em seu quarto. Grissom estava jogado, na cama de bruços, quase que completamente vestido... e calçado. Ela suspirou, tirou seus sapatos, e colocou suas pernas sobre a cama. Jogou uma coberta, sobre ele.

Antes de apagar a luz olhou para o marido: a filha tinha razão. Nada tinha acontecido e nem fora totalmente culpa dele: queria se mostrar para Howard e era fraco para a bebida. Aliás, ele nem gostava de cerveja!

Que coisa, sua filha! Teria mesmo só oito anos? Parecia ter mais. De repente sentiu os olhos marejarem, sua filha tinha sentimentos sim. Ela só era parecida com o pai: tinha dificuldade em externá-los. Mas tinha um enorme coração e se importava com os outros, sim.

Na manhã seguinte, Grissom se sentia ma, no café da manhã. Tinha a cabeça pesada e tinha se olhado do espelho: a cabeça parecia igual, mas sentia-se carregando a cabeça de um gigante. Estava usando óculos escuros, pois a claridade na cozinha feria terrivelmente seus olhos. Para completar, um amargor na boca, de matar! Achava que o amargo se infiltrava por todo o seu ser.

Além de tudo, sentia-se miserável. Sabia que tinha falhado com as crianças ontem e falharia hoje de manhã. Quando elas desceram já prontas para tomar o café da manhã, encontraram o papai terrível, com uma cara péssima, encarapitado no balcão da cozinha, tomando seu café sem açúcar. O pequeno Ryan estranhou a falta de um cheiro gostoso de comida.

- Não vamos comer nada hoje?

A irmã deu-lhe um nada discreto soco no estômago.

-Que foi? Com ressaca ou não, tenho fome! – Reclamou o pequeno guloso.

- Seu irmão tem razão! Só que hoje, vocês me farão favor de comer cereal. Amanhã prometo que farei waflles pra vocês.

Ia se levantar para pegar o leite na geladeira, quando Robin de pôs na frente:

- Não se preocupe, papai, vamos nos ajeitar, muito bem.

Ela parecia uma mocinha, pegando as coisas, pondo nas tigelas, ralhando com o irmão por falar de boca cheia ou comer muito rápido e não mastigar direito.

- Devagar, Ryan, a comida não vai fugir do prato!

Grissom apesar do seu mal-estar, estava muito orgulhoso da filha. Tão pequena e fazendo tudo igual a Sara. A menina aprendia, imitando a mamãe. Nisso tocou a campainha, fazendo com que a cabeça de Grissom, badalasse como se fosse um sino.

- Quem poderá ser tão cedo?

- Jane, só pode ser ela. Bem na hora de nos levar até o ônibus! – E Ryan foi gritando em volta do pai.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ryan! Não tão alto... Minha cabeça... – gemia Grissom.

- Desculpa papai! Eu se me esqueci!

Depois que eles saíram, devidamente beijados e com a recomendação de serem bonzinhos, Grissom encaminhou-se ao seu carro para mais um dia de trabalho.

Grissom lembrou-se de algo e foi atrás do ônibus. Parecia desesperado, buzinando e gritando para o motorista do ônibus. Contudo, Henry estava distraído com o rádio e cantando, que só ouviu o pai das crianças, quando pararam na casa de um menino.

- Desculpe o incômodo Henry, mas é que eu preciso muito falar com meus filhos! É uma emergência!

-Me desculpe o senhor, por não tê-lo visto ai atrás! – E falando, para dentro do ônibus – Crianças Grissom, desçam para falar com seu pai!

A cabecinha de Robin surgiu lá atrás. Tinha a testa franzida: o pai nunca ia atrás deles. O que queria? Seguida por Ryan, ela desceu do ônibus.

- Que foi papai?

- Minha cabeça hoje, não está funcionando bem! Não fiz nada para vocês no almoço e nem dei dinheiro a vocês, para almoçarem na cantina! Cinco dólares para cada é suficiente?

- É, pai! Você não precisava se preocupar; teríamos dado um jeito! – Respondeu Robin.

- Como? – Lastimou-se o gordinho Ryan, e não se livrou de um pisão da irmã.

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas um olhar enviesado de Robin o fez desistir. Grissom tirou sua carteira do bolso e tirou uma nota de dez, que entregou á menina. Beijou-os novamente, agradeceu ao motorista do ônibus com um gesto e entrou em seu carro.

Já dentro do ônibus, Ryan tirava satisfação com a irmã; queria saber do porquê do pisão que levara. Robin o encarou de alto a baixo, e respondeu:

- Você é tão criança, Ryan! Só pensa no seu maldito estômago! O mundo que se exploda! Se você estiver de barriga cheia, nada mais importa Ryan Sidle Grissom!

- Você não é a mamãe pra me dar bronca! Eu tenho só seis anos, o que deveria pensar?

- Sei lá! Na harmonia entre nossos pais...

- Nossa que coisa difícil você foi dizer... E não diga que eu sou criança, porque você não é muito mais velha que eu...

E Robin, não negando que era filha de quem era, fez o que fazia de melhor, quando não sabia o que dizer. Assim como Grissom sabia como ninguém, fazer cara de desentendida...

Grissom voltou para casa, perto de cinco horas. Ainda se sentia péssimo.

- Chegou tarde hoje! - Disse Sara, beijando-o- Por que, você não tira uma soneca ate a hora da janta?

- Acho que vou seguir sua sugestão, querida!

A janta era a única refeição, onde todos podiam estar juntos e trocarem informações uns dos outros, ser uma verdadeira família. No café da manhã, enquanto Sara dormia, Grissom e a babá cuidavam dos garotos, os alimentavam e os colocavam no ônibus escolar.

Na hora do almoço, quando Sara acordava, Grissom estava na Universidade e as crianças estavam na escola. Era só no jantar, que todos podiam se reunir.


	7. Chapter 7

7º Capítulo: Conversa de mulher

Quando o jantar estava colocado na mesa, Robin foi mandada para acordar Grissom. Ele levantou mais bem disposto, mas ainda se sentindo um pouco atordoado. "Nossa, que ressaca brava!", pensou enquanto descia as escadas. Quando o viu, Sara perguntou se ele estava melhor.  
- Sim, querida! Sua idéia foi muito boa! Acho que eu estava precisando descansar!  
Ela não disse nada, só sorriu. Robin vigiava atentamente, cada gesto, cada palavra da mãe. Ela estava vigiando-a e Sara sabia. Perguntou a Grissom como tinha sido o seu dia.  
- Péssimo! – Respondeu, pondo a sopa de batatas fumegante em seu prato. – Começando ao acordar e continuando igual.  
Contou sobre as crianças e depois falou sobre um fato ocorrido com ele na Universidade, que fez todos rirem. Sara também, mas ela estava de olho em Ryan.  
- Tome a sopa com mais vagar! Ela está muito quente; deixe esfriar um pouco. Vai queimar a boca, meu anjo!  
- Não queima não! Com "esse" aí, nada acontece!  
- Como você sabe Robin? – Indagou Grissom.  
-Vaso ruim não quebra!  
- ROBIN! Não fale assim do seu irmão  
- Mas é verdade, mamãe!  
- Vê como eu sofro! – Falou o menino com uma cara engraçada a Grissom.  
- As mulheres nos tratam assim, mas não vivem sem nós! – Riu Grissom.  
Sem dizer uma palavra, Sara achou melhor agir. Do outro lado da mesa, atirou certeira, seu guardanapo, em cima dele.  
Na hora da sobremesa, todos saboreavam o delicioso pudim de ameixas da mamãe. Robin teve a sua vez de falar sobre o seu dia.  
- Hoje aconteceu uma coisa interessante na classe da Srta. Sttilman...  
- Não é a professora do Ryan? – Perguntou Sara.  
- Ela mesma, mamãe. Como você sabe, hoje é dia dos brinquedos, na primeira série. Pois bem, duas meninas levaram suas Barbies, e ao voltarem do recreio, acharam seus bebês mutilados. Parece que arrancaram os olhos e os cabelos. Minha colega Nells, falou que com ela aconteceu pior; cortaram as pernas e os braços!  
- Que horror! – Disse Grissom. – Estão fazendo isso com crianças?  
Robin olhou para o pai, achando que ele ainda não estava bem.  
- Não são crianças papai; são bonecas chamadas Barbies. Sabe aquela que você me deu no meu aniversário?  
- Aquela magrinha?  
- É... Ela é o sonho de toda garota! E você acha papai, que se crianças estivessem sendo mutiladas, não teriam chamado a mamãe ou tia Cath?  
- É fato, querido! – Observou Sara, lambendo a colherinha do pudim.  
- Hoje minha cabeça não está funcionando bem! 'Mas outras coisas estão... Pare de me provocar, ou mesmo com as crianças aqui, tomarei uma atitude, da qual vou me arrepender "- pensou Grissom e mandou um olhar lascivo à esposa, que rapidinho, mudou de postura.  
- Como você não nos contou nada disso filho?  
- Eu se me esqueci! - Falou o menino, suspendendo seu pratinho vazio. - Você podia me dar mais um pouco de pudim?  
- Mas, é claro!  
- Como você está esquecido hoje, não Ryan?De comer você nunca esquece, não? E pro seu governo é eu me esqueci, não tem o "se". Pare de se comportar, como um bebezão! – Disse Robin, saindo da mesa intempestivamente.  
O menino ficou meio atarantado com aquela reação estapafúrdia da irmã. Tinha uma vaga idéia de ser o culpado daquela reação, mas não entendia porquê.Disse com ingenuidade:  
- Não sei o que deu nela hoje: está tão esquisita!  
- Esquisita como, filho? – Perguntou Sara preocupada.  
- Não sei! Esteve contra mim, o dia todo e falou coisas difíceis, que não entendi direito...  
- Coisas como o quê? – Questionou Sara, com a testa franzida.  
- Harmonia entre vocês dois... - respondeu o pequeno, raspando o prato.  
A testa de Sara foi desanuviando. Ela julgava saber a causa da atitude da menina. Foi atrás dela.  
- Acho que sei o que está acontecendo.  
- Precisa de minha ajuda, querida?  
- Não, Gil, acho que posso resolver isto! É conversa de mulher!  
Encontrou a filha na cozinha, em frente à pia, se amarrando um avental.  
- Que está fazendo Robin?  
- Não está vendo? Estou lavando a louça, hoje é meu dia... – respondeu a menina, sem se virar.  
-Deixe a louça e venha conversar com sua mãe! – Disse Sara sentando-se.  
Robin claramente, não sabia que atitude tomar. Ficou ainda um pouco indecisa, parada em frente à pia. Por fim, foi para perto da mãe, enlaçou seu pescoço, ficou um pouco encostada em Sara... e então, começou a chorar. Não era um choro manhoso ou escandaloso: era um choro sentido, magoado, de cortar o coração. Sara abraçou a filha, bem apertado e perguntou:  
- O que está havendo, meu anjo?  
- Mamãe, hoje acordei com uma raiva danada de Ryan! – Falou a menina muito aflita. - Fico irritada com o que ele faz, me entra atravessado tudo que ele fala!  
Sara riu, sentindo-se aliviada. Era só isso? Era coisa de pouca monta. Robin ficou desconcertada, com a risada da mãe.  
- Isso é natural filha!Acontece com todo mundo!  
-Mas somos irmãos!  
- E daí? Continuarão e ser irmãos, do mesmo jeito!Terão briguinhas também e não deixarão de ser irmãos por causa disso!  
- Não?  
- Não. Veja eu e seu pai: nos amamos muito, não será uma briguinha, ou por acordarmos irritados um com o outro, que ficaremos separados.  
- Mas já se separaram uma vez...  
- Foi um mal entendido e já faz muito tempo...  
- Mas, aconteceu... – Insistiu a menina, enxugando o rosto, com a mão.  
- Foi uma coisa que aconteceu há tanto tempo...  
- Mas aconteceu... – Repetiu teimosamente Robin.  
- Bom você não precisa se preocupar! Nada fará com que você e Ryan deixem de ser irmãos!  
Sara achava que a filha podia ser muito irritante, às vezes. Em muitas coisas, ela era muito parecida com Grissom. Era turrona igual.  
- Deixe a louça e voltemos para a sala! Vamos conversar um pouco, enquanto eu tenho ainda um tempinho!  
A menina deixou o avental sobre a mesa e foi junto com Sara para a sala. Grissom abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Sara fez-lhe um gesto para calar-se. Ele achou melhor obedecer e ficou quieto. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, Robin voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar. Sara continuou o assunto, como se ele não tivesse sido interrompido.  
- Você vai aceitar o caso das Barbies?  
- Não sei, mamãe! Oficialmente, ninguém entrou em contato comigo!  
- Sei, entendo!  
Robin então se virou para o pai, cuja opinião prezava e respeitava muito:  
- E então, papai: o que acha?  
- Não sei dizer! Mas quem fez isto, estava com muita raiva...


	8. Chapter 8

8º Capítulo; Um caso para Robin

Catherine telefonara, dizendo que daria uma passada, levando Howard, para que ele pegasse seu carro. Ela que não se preocupasse, pois nem iriam entrar. Mas já que iria lá, se Sara concordasse Catherine a levaria ao laboratório, e a traria de volta.  
- Está bem! Mas por que não vão entrar? O Howard está de castigo? – Riu Sara.  
- De certa forma. Assim ele aprende a não bagunçar a casa e a vida dos outros.  
- Ora, Gi nãol é nenhuma criança! E ele passou tão mal hoje, que acho que aprendeu a lição!  
- Mesmo assim! Howard não tem o direito de tumultuar a vida dos amigos..- replicou a loira.  
À noite, Sara pegou sua carona e já dentro do carro acenou para Howard, que se dirigia ao lado oposto das duas.  
- Como é, deu "aquela" bronca em Gil?  
- Não, nem toquei no assunto. Eu estava zangada de verdade com ele; mas ao chegar em casa e ver as crianças bem, e ele jogado na cama, fiquei com dó. Ele quis se mostrar para Howard e ele mesmo sofreu as conseqüências.  
- Ora, ora, Sara, você está amolecendo...  
- Apenas achei que estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água! Além disso, prometi a Robin. – Retrucou meio aborrecida.  
- Como assim? Onde Robin entra nessa história?  
Sara contou-lhe então a conversa que tivera com a filha.  
- Hoje, ela ficou me vigiando pra ver, se eu cumpria a promessa!  
- Que coisa... Imagine só!...  
-E isso não foi tudo... Hoje ela teve um rompante como nunca tinha tido. Você sabe; ela não lida bem, com seus sentimentos...  
- Igual a Gil... – enterneceu-se Catherine.  
- Sim... E eu preciso ajudá-la a se encontrar, nesse labirinto em que ela se mete...  
- Essas crianças... Não sei onde vão buscar essas coisas...  
-As outras eu não sei... Mas a Robin, pega inspiração perto... Na madrinha dela...  
- Em mim? Que eu fiz?  
- Contou de quando ela nasceu e como o Gil e eu, estávamos separados, naquela época...  
- Meu Deus, Sara! Faz tanto tempo! – Fez uma pausa e fez um ar pensativo, como quem remexe bem no fundo pra lembrar. - Ela era menor que o Ryan, quando contei...  
- Você esqueceu que aquela menina tem uma memória de elefante! – Falou Sara.  
- Ela deduziu que você e o Gil, iam se separar, se você brigasse com ele?  
- Isso também a preocupou, mas ela foi além; como estava irritada com Ryan, ficou assustada, achando que iam se divorciar, ou coisa assim.  
- Essas crianças... têm cada uma! - Riu com gosto, Catherine.  
Na escola, no dia seguinte, uma menina, que morava na sua rua, contou o estado miserável, em que encontrou sua Barbie, no dia anterior: braços, pernas e cabelos cortados à faca. No recreio, Ryan veio contando, que mais uma coleguinha, tivera sua boneca mutilada.  
Theo o acompanhava, pois os dois estudavam na mesma classe e seguia Ryan para todo o lado, como se fosse sua sombra. Ele perguntava ao amigo se Sara não brigara com seu pai, pois a mãe tinha passado um sermão e tanto, para Howard.  
- Não! Não falou nada! Você soube de algo? – Questionou a irmã.  
- Sobre o quê? – Perguntou Robin distraída, pensando nas Barbies.  
- Se mamãe não deu "aquela" bronca no papai, por causa da bebedeira?  
Robin fechou a cara e disse um não seco, ríspido. Os meninos pararam a conversa porque a respeitavam e, tinham um pouco de medo dela, embora ela fosse inofensiva...  
Era como Grissom, cujo exterior era sério, quase bravo, e o interior era macio, se derretendo por qualquer coisa. Robin ainda tinha uns laivos de impaciência, um pouco do jeito rebelde e petulância de Sara. Era mesmo muita areia, pro caminhãozinho dos dois meninos.  
Quando ela voltou para a classe, confabulando com sua professora, estava a Srta. Stillman, a professora de Ryan. Sua professora a interpelou:  
- Precisamos da sua ajuda!  
- No que posso lhes ser útil, Sra. Berthold?  
Foi a Srta. Stillman, quem começou a conversa. A menina notou que ela estava nervosa e indignada.  
- Robin, você já dever ter ouvido falar nesse clamoroso caso das Barbies, não? Pois bem, queremos que você nos ajude, pois só se fala nisso e está impossível, ensinar qualquer coisa, com o zunzum que este caso está provocando!  
- Certamente, Srta. Stillman! Agora, com sua permissão e da Sra. Berthold, vou à primeira série, marcar uma reunião de estratégia, com minha equipe.  
Como ambas concordassem, lá se foi a menina-detetive, deixando a Srta. Stillman, boquiaberta com a seriedade de Robin. Ela era nova na escola e, não conhecia a menina. A professora de Robin, mais velha e já lidando com a garota, em outras oportunidades, não se surpreendia tanto.  
- Ela é sempre assim! É muito inteligente!  
- O irmão dela também, mas é... diferente! – Disse com uma expressão espantada a Srta. Stillman.  
Enquanto se encaminhava à classe do irmão, Robin pensava, que nunca tivera um caso como aquele, para resolver, precisaria da ajuda dos pais Alcançando a sala de Ryan, transmitiu-lhe que teriam uma reunião, em casa, depois da escola. Theo que estava junto, falou que ligaria para casa, avisando que não se incomodassem com ele. Ele estaria na casa da tia Sara o pai que fosse buscá-lo na hora do jantar.  
-UÉ! Mamãe não se importa se você ficar pra jantar! – Disse Ryan, que não perdia um convite pra jantar, nem que sua vida dependesse disto!  
- Eu sei! – Suspirou Theo. - Mas é melhor que eu esteja com meus pais!  
- Pais... Às vezes dão um trabalho... – resmungou o pequeno Ryan.


	9. Chapter 9

9º Capítulo: Robin mergulha de cabeça, no caso das Barbies

Sara foi buscar as crianças na escola, como fazia, sempre que podia. Quando o trabalho não deixava, Jane ia, em seu lugar. Quando viu que Theo entrava em seu carro, ela perguntou-lhe se havia avisado em casa.  
- Sim, tia Sara! Telefonei para casa! Meu pai vem me buscar, antes da janta!  
- Que bobagem Theo! Por que você não fica e janta conosco?  
- Ele não pode, mamãe! Tem de vigiar os pais!  
- Vigiar? – Estranhou Sara.  
- Sim, pra eles não fazerem besteiras! – Concluiu Ryan.  
Sara conteve o riso a custo. De onde as crianças estavam tirando essas idéias? Robin estava muito séria e muito pensativa, ao seu lado no carro. Sara não pode resistir e quis saber, o que a estava preocupando. Robin contou que o "caso das Barbies" era oficialmente seu.[  
- Não era o que você queria?  
- Sim... Era... Mas quanto mais eu penso nele, mais embananada fico! – Titubeou a menina. – Nunca tratei de um caso assim tão grande! Preciso de ajuda! - Os olhos azuis cresceram e se tornaram pedintes. – Você me orienta, mamãe? Tenho medo de fracassar!  
- Claro! E você não vai fracassar, meu anjo! Vou lhe dizer o que faremos: assim que chegarmos em casa, troquemos essas roupas, vocês comem um lanche e, atacaremos o problema. Nada de pensar em fracasso: você é uma menina inteligente...  
- É o que sempre digo a ela, tia! – Disse Theo tão solene, que Sara achou dificílimo, conter o riso.  
- O que teremos de lanche? - Perguntou Ryan, que pareceu se avivar com a palavra "lanche". Aparentemente ficando surdo para todo o resto.  
Sentadinha muito direitinha no banco do carona, Robin revirou os olhos, pensando que o mundo podia se acabar; desde que o irmão estivesse com o estômago cheio, tudo estava bem. Sara disse que Jane havia feito um bolo de abacaxi, que era um dos favoritos do menino.  
- Ora mamãe! TODOS são favoritos de Ryan – falou em cima, a irmã.  
Então, demonstrando que era mais que um estômago, Ryan chamou a irmã e pôs suas mãos gorduchas sobre as dela. Disse apenas: "confio em você, Robin".Sara sentiu os olhos úmidos. Aquele gesto, lhe trouxera muitas lembranças. Quantas vezes, o homem que amava, e que como o filho, não era dado a grandes discursos, apareceu em momentos difíceis, com aquele gesto?Ela viu que tinha ali um grande garoto, e que ela e Grissom estavam acertando na criação dos dois.  
Mais tarde com as crianças alimentadas e trocadas, Sara deu atenção à filha;  
- Bem, a primeira coisa que vocês devem fazer, é ir até as cenas dos crimes, interrogarem as vítimas!  
- O que queremos saber? – Perguntou Theo,  
- Onde estavam guardadas as bonecas, quem teve acesso a elas, recentemente, fotografem as bonecas, para verificarmos algum padrão de feri... de danos, nas bonecas. Ah e tirem as digitais das vítimas, mães e empregadas, ou seja lá, quem manuseasse as bonecas, para excluí-las! – Explicou pacientemente, Sara.- E não se esqueçam de processar as bonecas, elas devem estar cheias de digitais – concluiu.  
Robin dirigiu-se a sua equipe e perguntou se eles haviam entendido tudo diretinho. Theo era o fotógrafo oficial, assim sendo, levava uma máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço. Ryan levava uma maleta, cheia de bugigangas, quase maior do que ele. Robin deu uma lista ao irmão, das garotas que tinham tido as Barbies atacadas. Despachou-os; Ryan estranhou.  
- Ué! Você não vem junto?  
- Dessa vez não; quero fazer umas anotações, e quero fazer mais umas perguntas pra mamãe. Vocês vão sozinhos e sei que farão um bom trabalho!  
- Será como se você estivesse lá! – Observou Theo, que não perdia uma chance de bajular a menina. Robin, muito séria, passou batido, pelos elogios.  
Tinha um jeito todo seu, de receber elogios e insultos: ignorava-os igualmente. Era outra coisa que puxara a Grissom. A opinião dos outros, nunca invadia o seu mundinho.  
Robin dedicou o resto do dia, a estudar a localização das "vítimas", e viu que todas estavam localizadas próximo a sua própria residência, ou à escola. Concluiu que "o criminoso" devia estudar na escola e morar nas cercanias. Lembrou também, do que o pai falou: "que aquele era um crime de raiva". Ficou confusa: quem teria tanta raiva?  
Os meninos chegaram um pouco antes do jantar, e relataram a Robin o que haviam visto.  
- As bonecas estavam em guarda- roupas, ou armários. Geralmente lugares fechados, todas nos quartos das donas, tirando as que foram mutiladas na escola; fato acontecido durante o recreio. – Reportou Theo.  
- Ao examinar o armário do quarto de Nells, achei um band-aid, que não era de ninguém da casa. Eu pergunti!  
- É "eu perguntei", Ryan! – Corrigiu a irmã. – Vocês perguntaram quem esteve na casa das meninas?  
- Sim! - Respondeu Theo. - Eis a lista: Primas, amigas, e um nome que aparece sempre: Mary Lou Bennet. Ela estuda na nossa escola?  
- Sim, só que está na classe da Sra. Nicholls. - Respondeu Robin pensativa.  
- E qual interesse de uma aluna da terceira série, em meninas da primeira?- Indagou Theo.


	10. Chapter 10

10º Capítulo: Robin resolve o caso

-Não sei! Creio que nenhum! - Respondeu Robin, se esquecendo, que sua equipe era da primeira série.  
De certa forma, Theo sentiu-se ofendido. Achou Sara e ficou rodeando-a, soltando longos e pesarosos suspiros. Sara sentiu-se incomodada e resolveu saber o motivo daquele festival de suspiros.  
- O que foi Theo?  
O menino só estava esperando essa deixa, para desabafar suas mágoas com a "falsa" tia!  
- Não sei não, tia. Acho que a Robin só tolera gente, porque somos da equipe dela...  
- Que bobagem Theo, ela gosta muito do irmão e você... Bem, você é um grande amigo!  
- Verdade? Ela falou isto?  
- Bem... Insinuou...  
O rostinho do menino voltou a sorrir e ele voltou a ficar satisfeito. "Ah, as crises dos seis anos... Rápidas e tão fáceis de lidar. Como papéis da ventania... Se tudo na vida fosse assim fácil..." Saiu de seu devaneio e foi ter com Robin.  
Encontrou a filha olhando as digitais encontradas nas bonecas. Sentou-se perto dela, chamou sua atenção, dizendo ter uma coisa a falar com ela:  
- Estou perto de resolver o caso das Barbies! - Estava feliz com isso! – Na segunda verifico, no banco de dados da escola, as digitais de minha suspeita.. Aliás, mamãe será que você poderia ver o DNA de um band-aid?  
- Poderia... Mas como é um exame muito caro, porque você não experimenta observar os suspeitos primeiro. Depois se precisar, eu faço.  
- Mamãe, e o que é "observar os suspeitos"?  
- É simples, Robin! É só ver se algum de seus suspeitos apresenta algum machucado!  
- Claro! Que estupidez a minha! – Falou Robin, dando um tapa na testa.  
Sara pegou as duas mãozinhas da filha, e falou que ela não era estúpida; que ninguém nascia sabendo e que os pais estavam lá para isso mesmo. Amenina perguntou o que a mãe queria dela.  
- Preciso conversar com você...  
- Sobre o quê?  
- Bem, filha como você sabe, seu pai foi nosso supervisor antes da tia Cath...  
.- Sim, e...  
-... e ele era duro, de poucas palavras, exigindo muito de nós. Mas era sempre muito gentil e sempre nos apoiava e nos ensinava. Nos fazia crescer e sermos melhores e mais confiantes a cada passo.  
- Onde você está querendo chegar, mamãe?  
- Ryan e Theo são sua equipe; teoricamente, seus subordinados. Eles adoram você, ouvem o que você fala, aprendem a falar com você, imitam suas maneiras e seguem você, por toda a parte.  
A menina ouvia a mãe com atenção, mas sem mover nenhum músculo. Sara pensou, que a filha era um ser despido de vaidades. Isso era bom e mau: exigiria um acompanhamento constante dela.  
- Você passa sobre eles, como se eles fossem invisíveis. Sei que eles são pequenos e às vezes são chatos; mas são nossa responsabilidade, filha! Ninguém vive sozinho; precisamos uns dos outros...  
- Mas mamãe eu não sei ser melosa. – E Robin fez uma cara de enjoada, que levou Sara sorrir.  
Ela encostou a filha em seu peito e disse amorosamente:  
- Ninguém está pedindo isso, meu anjo! Só que seja mais branda quando estiverem "trabalhando" juntos. E incentive-os, encoraje-os, verá que eles crescerão e que tudo será bem melhor!  
-Está bem, mamãe! – A pequena, depositou um beijo no rosto da mãe e saiu para brincar.  
Naquela noite, no jantar, Robin falou muito do seu caso, e conversou com o pai, sobre "detalhes técnicos". Mais tarde, no laboratório, Sara conversou sobre como iam as coisas com Catherine.  
A loira afirmou, que Theo andava excitadíssimo, e só se falava no caso das Barbies, em sua casa.  
- Também, pudera... É o primeiro caso grande deles!  
- E Robin solucionou o caso?  
-Ela diz que sim! Disse que nesse fim de semana, lançará uma isca para obter uma confissão.  
- Eta, menina esperta, essa minha afilhada. É como o pai: tem "faro" para o assunto!Quer dizer, você também tem... É muito inteligente... - atrapalhava-se toda, tentando consertar, o que dissera sem pensar.  
Sara sorriu da "saia justa" em que a amiga se enfiou. Catherine era uma boa pessoa, mas dizia o que lhe vinha à cabeça, metendo-se em trapalhadas desnecessárias.  
- Falando em Robin, me lembrei dela no jantar...  
-Por quê?  
- Senti a incômoda sensação de estar sendo vigiada... Lembrei da nossa conversa e espremi o Theo.  
- E? – Quis saber Sara curiosa.  
- O danadinho confessou que estava me policiando, com medo que eu e o Howard, nos divorciássemos... O que se passa na cabeça dessas crianças, afinal? – E Catherine arregalou ou olhos.  
Na tarde seguinte, Robin entrou afogueada em casa.  
- O que foi?  
- Depois de um verdadeiro drama, consegui que ela viesse aqui – revelou Robin, meio ofegante.  
- Ela quem, criatura? – Gritou Sara, já perdendo a paciência com tanto enigma.  
- Mary Lou Bennet.  
- Mas ela não é sua..  
-É, mamãe! Eu tenho uma Barbie, também! Vou usá-la como isca...  
- Tem certeza?É muito arriscado, filha: você pode perder sua boneca... –Perguntou Sara pesarosa.  
- São ossos do ofício... – suspirou a pequena detetive.


	11. Chapter 11

GENTE, DESCULPE A DEMORA!

É QUR O MEU PC PASSOU UNS DIAS NO TÉCNICO E EU FIQUEI A VER NAVIOS!

11º Capítulo: Robin percebe que sua suspeita é...UM SER HUMANO!

- Não teria um jeito menos drástico de fazer isso?  
-Infelizmente, não mamãe! Ficaríamos um tempão, com ela contestando, minha forma de investigar!  
- Mas, filha: evidência é evidência!  
- Em seus crimes de verdade,talvez... Eu prefiro uma confissão, funciona melhor e é mais rápido.  
-Qual o motivo para ela vir aqui?  
- Estou indo mal em matemática; não estou conseguindo acompanhar a turma, ela vem me ajudar...  
- Mas filha, você é ótima em matemática!  
- Ela está em outra classe mamãe, não sabe disso.  
- E como você pretende fazer?  
- Bem, estudaremos no meu quarto. Se for ela, vai agir quando eu sair do quarto, pra pegar suco pra nós!  
-Ela já viu sua boneca, sabe onde está?  
- Sim, mostrei a ela quando ganhei, no meu aniversário!  
- Pois bem, que seja! – Dessa vez, quem suspirou foi Sara.  
Depois do almoço, Grissom estava no sofá, com Ryan, quando tocou a campainha. Como estivessem vendo uma partida de beisebol, ele nem se mexeu do lugar. Mas segundos depois, quando tocou a segunda vez, levantou-se e foi atender. Resmungava: "onde foi parar todo mundo, nessa casa?". Por "todo mundo", queria dizer Sara.  
Abriu a porta e viu uma menina loira, mais ou menos do tamanho de Robin, segurando alguns livros.  
- Boa tarde, Sr. Grissom! A Robin está?  
- Entre! – E gritando para dentro da casa. – Robin! Sua amiguinha esta aqui...  
Fez com que ela sentasse no sofá, com ele e Ryan. Tirou o som da televisão. A presença de uma amiguinha de Robin, era em si, uma grande novidade: ela não levava quase ninguém para casa; ao contrário de Ryan, que fazia amizade fácil.  
- Você mora aqui perto? – Grissom começou a entabular conversa com a menina.  
- Mary Lou mora no fim da rua, pai! Naquela casa amarela... Ela estuda na mesma escola que nós...- explicou Ryan.  
- Ah, então é uma coleguinha de classe de Robin...  
- Não senhor: estou na mesma série que Robin, mas estamos em classes diferentes... Aliás, vim para ajudá-la nos estudos.  
-Verdade? – Espantou-se Grissom. – Ela é uma excelente aluna! E quando não sabe algo, eu e a mãe dela, ensinamos...  
- Sim, mas parece que ela não se deu bem com "flações". – o menino sabendo do estratagema da irmã, agiu como pode, para que o pai não estragasse tudo!  
- É frações, que se fala, filho. É matemática... Que estranho sua irmã é boa nisso... - falou Grissom, pensativo.  
Nisso Robin entrou na sala e o irmão, intimamente deu graças a Deus.  
- Onde você estava? Mary Lou chegou há um tempão...  
- Não exagere Ryan, acabei de sentar... – explicou Mary Lou.  
-Bem, vamos então subir, para estudar!  
Mary Lou levantou e seguiu Robin.  
- Ryan disse que seu problema são as frações. Já seu pai disse que você é excelente aluna.  
- E sou. Mas acho que não entendo o conceito de frações. – Disse Robin que não olhava nos olhos da outra menina, pois não estava acostumada a mentir, e não era ágil para inventar alguma coisa, como o irmão.  
- É muito fácil, Robin; você vai aprender rapidinho...  
- Acho bom, pois a Sra. Berthold nos deu vinte e cinco problemas, para resolver até sexta.  
- Minha professora, também! – Replicou Mary Lou, abrindo um livro.  
As duas meninas ficaram cerca de duas horas estudando, quando Robin disse que estava quente e ia buscar um suco para elas. A outra concordou que realmente, estava quente aquele dia. Robin saiu, deixando Mary Lou sozinha no quarto, por uns quinze minutos.  
Enquanto isso, Grissom e Sara falavam sobre a filha, na sala de jantar:  
- Eu pensei que Robin, não estivesse tendo problemas na escola!  
- E não está, querido!  
- Como não, Sara? Nesse momento, uma colega está lá em cima, ensinando matemática a ela!  
Ryan que vinha da cozinha, mastigando um sanduíche, falou;  
- É de mentirinha, papai!  
- De mentirinha? Como assim? – E o olhar de Grissom ia inquieto do filho à mulher.  
Via-se que ele não estava entendendo nada. Em rápidas palavras, Sara contou o que estava acontecendo. Aos poucos um sorrisinho de satisfação, apareceu em seus lábios.  
- Ah, essa menina tem o CSI no sangue! – E o sorriso se alargou.  
Sara não via motivo para sorrir; aquela situação era muito perigosa.  
- Por Deus, Sara, são crianças, o que pode acontecer?  
- Ela pode perder a boneca...  
- É isso que a aborrece, querida? Compro outra para ela. Está mais calma agora? – Abraçou carinhosamente a mulher.  
Não era com isso exatamente, que Sara estava preocupada, mas não disse mais nada, deixando-se ficar nos braços do marido.  
Robin voltou ao quarto, carregando uma bandeja, com dois copázios de suco.  
- Minha nossa! Como Las Vegas é quente! Imagine quando entramos no verão! – Reclamou Mary Lou, estendendo o braço, pra pegar um copo.  
- É... – concordou Robin, que não apresentava mudanças, não importando em qual estação estivessem.  
- Viu como você aprendeu rápido? Você é muito inteligente, Robin! Usar chocolate no lugar de queijo, também ajudou. – Riu Mary Lou.  
Robin achou que era hora de rir, seria de bom tom, socialmente aceitável. Forçou um sorriso. Achou que funcionou, Mary Lou ficou mais íntima.  
- Sabe, Robin, você foi a única pessoa daquela escola, que continuou a me tratar igual, quando meu pai perdeu o emprego...  
Robin olhou a colega como se ela falasse que tinha duas cabeças.  
- Não sei por causa de que, tratar você diferente? – Respondeu Robin.  
- Todo mundo começou com brincadeiras sem graça, e a dizer que meu pai era um vagabundo, que vivia às custas da mulher...- Falou Mary Lou, disfarçando mal, seu ressentimento.  
- Pra começo de conversa, você é você e seu pai é seu pai. E depois, ele não é nenhum criminoso, nem nenhum pilantra. Meus pais falam muito como essa crise foi séria, e o quanto de gente perdeu o emprego. Meu pai sempre fala, que temos muita sorte: ninguém perdeu o emprego, e não precisamos mexer, em nosso padrão de vida.  
- Ele está certo: é horrível, ter de baixar o padrão de vida, e horrível aturar as piadinhas...  
Robin meio desajeitadamente, abraçou a colega, sentindo uma grande pena dela...


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo: A confissão

Já começava a noite quando Mary Lou foi embora. Robin subiu e não descia mais. Sara foi até seu quarto, verificar se tudo estava bem. Encontrou-a sentada na cama, segurando sua Barbie destroçada, nas mãos. Sara sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a.  
- É ela, não?  
A menina, mal e mal agitou a cabeça, depois falou bem baixinho à mãe:  
- Por que, mamãe?... Eu não entendo... Ela me falou que eu tinha sido a única que não mudou com ela e no fim, me apronta essa?  
Sara prestou atenção à boneca mutilada, pegou os pedaços das mãos da filha.  
- Veja Robin... Ela fez diferente dessa vez... Não cortou os membros à faca e deixou-os aqui... Só os arrancou; é fácil consertar... Não cortou os cabelos nem arrancou os olhos...  
A menina não abandonou sua atitude parada.  
- Ora, mamãe! Não me importa a boneca... É o princípio da coisa!  
- Mas você não vê filha? Não há raiva, nessa boneca...  
- Verdade? – A menina arregalou os olhos.  
- Sim, quando um serial-killer muda seu modus-operandis, a gente olha diferente, algo está acontecendo, chama a nossa atenção! Estou orgulhosa de você, filha! Sei que quando contar ao seu pai, ele também ficará.  
- Está? Ele ficará?  
- Vamos pôr a mesa pro jantar, e continuaremos a conversar se você quiser.  
No dia seguinte Sara ficou apreensiva, enquanto a menina não chegou da escola. Assim que era hora das crianças chegarem, corria à janela verificar, se elas realmente, tinham chegado.  
Estava ansiosa, com o desfecho daquele caso. Percebera que a filha tinha sido tocada, por ele. Na idade dela, dificilmente Robin lidaria com psicopatas sádicos e criminosos cruéis. Ela provavelmente teria de lidar com crianças com algum problema, ou arteiras demais.  
A perita queria ver, qual a atitude da filha, quando a "criminosa", era alguém que morava na sua rua, freqüentava a sua casa, estudava na sua escola... Sara vinha notando que a menina, ultimamente, estava mais tolerante, com os erros alheios; menos dura, menos acusatória, cheia de dúvidas... Quando finalmente, ela chegou, Sara acercou-se dela.  
- E então? Como foi?  
- Bem, eu a procurei e a acusei. No começo ela ficou nervosa e negou. Depois ela ficou surpresa por eu saber, mas continuou negando. Então eu falei da profusão de digitais encontradas nas bonecas; do machucado no cotovelo e aumentei um pouco as coisas, falando que tínhamos seu DNA, por causa do band-aid.  
-E? – Perguntou Sara impaciente.  
- Bem, ela pôs a outra mão no seu cotovelo e exclamou: "Ah, então foi aí que perdi?". Então confessou que foi ela sim. Quando perguntei porquê, ela contou, que tinha ficado com muita raiva das meninas, que a esnobaram. Ela resolveu se vingar.  
- E por que escolheu as Barbies, especificamente, e não uma boneca qualquer?  
- Isso também me deixou curiosa. Perguntei para ela.  
- E então, qual foi a resposta?  
- Ela disse que pediu aos pais, no seu aniversário uma Barbie, que ela não ganhou, por considerarem no momento, algo supérfli...supérflo...supér...  
-SUPÉRFLUO. – Ajudou Sara.  
- O que é isso, mamãe?  
- Desnecessário.  
- Bem, ela concentrou sua raiva, em cima delas, ainda mais quando soube que elas eram o "xodó" daquelas meninas detestáveis que a destrataram!  
- Ela explicou, por que agiu diferente com você?  
-Sim, eu perguntei: ela disse que foi tratada como "uma pessoa comum",pela minha família, ninguém olhou diferente, pra ela..  
- Mas ela é uma pessoa comum, mas não será por muito tempo, se puser minhocas em sua cabeça e acreditar nelas.  
- Foi o que lhe disse, mamãe. E quando fui à sala da diretora, com a Srta. Stillman e a Sra. Berthold, fui contra a suspensão, por alguns dias. Isso só lhe daria tempo para pensar e alimentar sua raiva!  
- É o que eu acho também... Bom, o que vocês resolveram?  
- Bem, como pude ver que ela ensina muito bem, sugeri que ela ajudasse nas aulas de recuperação das férias de verão. Ela perderia as férias, mas estaria trabalhando com os pequenos e não teria tempo de pensar bobagem...  
- Puxa, você disse isso? – Perguntou Ryan, deslumbrado com a irmã e mastigando sua maçã.  
- Sim e disse mais; Mary Lou, com apenas um revés passageiro, agiu desse jeito, imagine o drama de outras crianças, pelo mundo, com problemas mais sérios, de sobrevivência mesmo, empurradas para a criminalidade...  
- Você falou tudo isso mesmo? UAU! - Fez Ryan, agarrado à sua maçã. – Robin para Presidente! – Gritou entusiasmado.  
- Céus, não! Espero que as mulheres não tenham de esperar tanto! – Retrucou séria a irmã.  
Sara que já havia começado a se emocionar com a filha, sorriu, abraçou-a por trás, deu-lhe um chacoalhão e conseguiu arrancar-lhe um sorriso. – Esta é a minha Robin! – Concluiu.  
- Queridos, cheguei! – Informava Grissom, colocando suas coisas no sofá.  
-Estamos na cozinha. – Gritou Ryan.  
- Vá contar ao papai, Robin! Sei que ele vai gostar! – Sara empurrava a menina para a sala.  
- Sim, vá! – Confirmava Ryan.  
Robin foi, mas não entendia porque tanta comoção, em torno do seu "casinho", vindo de duas pessoas experientes, que já tinham visto de tudo, como os pais.  
A campainha tocou: Grissom atendeu, Era um amiguinho de Ryan. O menino foi conversar lá fora com ele. Quinze minutos mais tarde, entrava afobado, falando para a irmã:  
- Um novo caso, Robin: Peter Willians veio dizer que roubaram suas bolinhas de gude!  
- Telefone para o Theo! – Disse a menina, desvencilhando-se do abraço de parabéns do pai.  
Ela voltou a se empertigar e a assumir o papel de chefe daquela pequena equipe.  
- Onde foi a cena do crime?  
- Na casa dele, mesmo, Robin!  
- Iremos lá, investigar, assim que Theo chegar! - Disse a pequena detetive.  
Uns minutos depois, quando a garotada saiu, Grissom sorriu e abraçou Sara, pela cintura.  
- Parece que teremos outro caso tenebroso: "o sumiço das bolinhas de gude!".  
- Vá brincando! Eles levam muito a sério!- Ralhou de leve a esposa.  
- Eu sei! É assim, que eles vão aprendendo e tomando gosto pela coisa...  
- Acha que sairão CSI's daí?  
- Não sei Sara, não tenho bola de cristal! Mas Robin leva jeito!  
- Howard diz que ela tem a investigação no DNA...  
- Bem, se ela puxou a mãe, será uma grande CSI.- Declarou Grissom galante.  
- E se puxou ao pai, será uma excelente supervisora! – Disse Sara puxando-o para mais perto e beijando-o com paixão.

FIM


End file.
